Gridlock with Rose
by Raxacoricofallapatorius
Summary: Third in series, a scene from the recent episode 'Gridlock' but with Rose instead of Martha...Bubblezrocksyoursocks will be doing the next one


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...sulks in corner

**A/N: **The next instalment of the little series I am doing with Bubblez-rocks-my-socks, she'll be doing the next one...meanwhile...

-------------------------------------------------

The Doctor stared as the Face of Boe's glass casing started to crack, he couldn't die... not now...he was the last of his kind, like the Doctor himself. Novice Hame was quietly sobbing while trying to stop the glass from breaking and the Doctor felt a wave of sympathy towards her. All of these senators had been taken out by this virus thing and she was all alone up here with the Face of Boe, who had given his life for this planet and its inhabitants.

Meanwhile, Rose walked tentatively into the senate building looking around for the Doctor. She looked around in disgust at the many skeletons in the rows of seats and in particular, one strewn across the floor. She bent down to look at it more closely, noticing the little sticker on its neck which said 'bliss'. She would have to ask the Doctor about this...speaking of the Doctor, where was he?

"Doctor?" Rose didn't want to shout, it felt like she would disturb the peace of this old dusty building. She heard his response from a few feet to her right.

"Over here" She hurried the last few steps to greet him but stopped when she saw the Face of Boe, lying on the floor, with his glass casing in pieces all around him. A rather familiar cat nun, but in black she noticed, was sat by his side, trying her best to soothe him. On the other side, the Doctor was kneeling, looking extremely worried as the Face of Boe struggled to draw breath. Rose heard him murmuring.

"It's so good to breathe the air again" but she didn't hear any more as her attention focused on the Doctor, who stood up and walked towards her, enveloping her in a tender hug, she noticed that he smelt of the exhaust fumes from the motorway and realised that he must have been trying to get to her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as his grip on her tightened; his face nestled slightly into her hair. He pulled back from her slightly to give her a small kiss, which could have developed if he hadn't started coughing.

"Doctor? Are you alright?" A look of concern now on her face as he regained his composure

"Never better" he replied, giving her that grin that melted her heart.

"What about you?" he asked her softly, all seriousness back now as he looked her up and down, checking for any damage.

"Did they hurt you?" a threatening tone introducing it's way into his voice but Rose just smiled and shook her head.

"Nah...They just needed me to get into the fast lane...what happened to him? Rose nodded over the Doctor's shoulder at the Face of Boe. The Doctor turned around and headed back over to Boe, kneeling back down next to him while Rose situated herself in between the Doctor and Novice Hame. The Doctor gave Boe a sympathetic look.

"You can't die"

"Everything has it's time, Doctor, everything must come to an end"

The Doctor said to Rose "Legend says he's billions of years old" He turned his attention back to Boe "Isn't that right?" a hint of amusement working its way into his voice as he tried to lighten the atmosphere a little bit. Novice Hame spoke up

"What about the other legend" The Doctor interrupted "Now, I don't think it's the best time for that" but Hame continued, ignoring him

"That you'd impart your great secret to a traveller, someone like you"

"We are the last of our kinds Doctor"

"That's why you can't die, we have to survive, live on."

"I have seen many things in this universe, maybe too many things but remember this Doctor...you are not alone!" and with that final sentence, the Face of Boe passed silently away. Rose looked at the Doctor and immediately felt sorry for him, he looked a broken man, and his face still upon the Face of Boe's as he contemplated what he had just been told. Rose moved to be next to the Doctor, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder. He turned to look at her, a fond smile on his face as she looked at him with concern. She returned the smile and together, they stood up, arms around each other as they paid a silent tribute to the Face of Boe.

**OK, this one was hard lol, even more so because I could hardly remember what they had said to each other. Please review...and like I said before, Bubblez-rocks-my-socks will be doing the next one so keep an eye out for it :D**


End file.
